Renesmee And Jacob not sweet 16
by warriorsvetocha
Summary: What happens when Nessie's sweet sixteen turns to the worst when Leah comes to nessie's 16 and tried to take jake...


**Hey people this is my first fan fiction and it's about Nessie and Jacob.**

**. kya! I love them if you're a hater don't bother reading seriously I'm all Team Nessie! **

**Hehe…anyways hope you enjoy,**

**I'll be switching a couple of times from points of views but I'll give you a heads up when I do that.**

**Stephenie Meyer**** creation.**

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

My sixteen birthday was in a couple of days.

I tossed and turned the night before my birthday I couldn't wait for

the party, my parents had let me invite the wolves over to the party Aunty Rose was the stubborn one we had to convince more she was against the idea of letting them come.

But I wanted them their three simple reasons.

If they didn't Quil wouldn't allow my best friend Claire to come second I love the wolves they were truly the only friend I had. The _humans_ at my school where more distant from me, I was alone at school no one was their for me.

And last of all the person I wanted the most to come had been invited, he would have came either way he had never missed a birthday of mine at all.

_Jacob Black_

After all the years I had known him I would never though I would be felling this way for him, But I do I fell head over hells for him and nothing or no one can change this felling I have for him.

_Was it weird?_ I though

He had been their since m birth. Heck his seen me run naked when I was a baby, he was like a brother. But I wanted to change that completely and hopefully it would.

_Tonight_ I thought.

A small smile tugged on the edge of my mouth as I looked at myself in Aunty Alice's mirror.

I wore a purple shimmery dress that came up to my knees.

"Aunty Alice it's adorable!" I said smiling at her.

"Its not done yet." she giggled with her wind chime voice.

"What else could be missing?" I asked.

She smiled at me gently placing her hands over my eyes.

"Oh you'll see. "She said.

I was able to smell momma come into the room a mile away I felt her place something on my head.

"What's that?" I asked. Alice dropped her hands to her side.

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror again my breath got caught as I saw the beautiful tiara in small print I was able to see the words

Renesmee Sweet 16.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" I told them hugging them bother as tight as my half human and vampire arms would let me.

They hugged me back" Anything for you sweety."Momma said against my hair. Alice just giggled like a small child.

"Hey! The guests are starting to arrive!" Yelled Uncle Emmett from downstairs.

I started to get nervous once more when he said that. I fell back on the bed taken deep breaths to calm myself.

"Go downstairs when you're ready ok." said Aunty Alice as she disappeared threw the doors. Momma fell on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked she knew me to well." Nothing. Nothing at all why would you think something is wrong. Nothing could be wrong it is my sweet sixteen after all." I said answered her question to fast she would know for sure I was lying now.

She sigh and said nothing" If you want to talk I'm here for you." she said as she stood up walking to the door.

"Come on princess you're guest await." she said smiling as she left downstairs with everyone else.

I took even breaths still relaxing my racing hearth I was more nervous of how I was going to tell Jake that I liked him… No I loved him.

I was able to smell the wolves from my room a walked towards the window everyone was in the back. They all seem to be having fun specially Seth who was messing with my dad.

Since I have been little they have been like best friends.

"Knock knock Nessie."

I turned and saw Claire standing at the door I squealed and ran to her to hug her.

She giggled "Nessie I miss you." she said happily as she hugged me back.

"I miss you to." I told her.

We sat down on the bed, "You look beautiful." she complemented

"Thank you Claire." I smiled at her then looked down.

"Can I tell you something Claire? Its something I have been thinking about for a long time now." I said to her

She looked at me with serious eyes." Of course shot."

I smiled at her words my figures fidgeted with my dress.

"Well, I'm going to tell Jacob how I really fell for him today, that I fell for him." I said not looking up

She hadn't responded at all, when I peaked up to look at her she had a big silly grin on her face.

"Oh my Gosh Nessie." She squealed hugging me." I can't believe you're actually going to tell Jake! I bet he'll tell you he loves you to." She said being positive.

I smiled I knew I could always count on Claire to be their for me like she had since we were little toddlers.

"You really think he likes me like I like him?" I asked looking at her with big eyes.

Claire laughed

"Of course silly I know for a matter of fact that he does." We both giggled.

"Alright then lets go to the party!" I sayed to her as we stood we linked arms together and headed down.

"Here comes the birthday girl!" yelled Uncle Emmett.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!" They all yelled.

They threw confite at me and Claire.

We both squealed liked kids as they threw it at us.

The wolves gave a loud howl in the air, grampa Charlie that had came looked at them as if they where crazy. Of course no one had told him yet about what we all really where but we all had a felling he knew deep down put said Renee couldn't come with Grapa Phil it made me a bit sad I had only seen them twice once for a chrismas and on my fifth birthday.

Uncle Emmett dragged me out to dance I laughed as he did the monkey.

He really knew how to liven up a party. I looked around trying to find Jake but hadn't spotted him yet I wonderer if he was even here yet.

I hadn't catched his scent at all since everyone came.

Seth took over Uncle Emmett's place as he went to go help daddy and Uncle Jasper with something.

"Seth is Jake here yet? "I asked him since he and Jake where practically like brother.

"Yeah his here." he pointed out in the far distance" His with my sister Leah she had to ask him something." He told me.

We finished the dance I was starting to head back towards the table to get a drink when a pair of arms caught me and twirled me back.

"Don't think you're leaving without given me a dance do you?" Jake laughed his usual husky laugh in my ear.

I felt my cheeks burn "Of course not." I told him as the music started again it was a slow song.

"I though you weren't here yet." I told him. He laughed

"I was the first one here Nessie." He smiled.

I lied my head gently on his shoulder "I guess I have been a bit busy to have notice you're ."I told him.

His head rested on top of mine" Its ok Nessie understand with it being you're sixteen." he said

I felt his arms tighten around me maybe Claire was right and Jake felt the same about me.

I held in my squeal of that though.

"Jake I have to tell you something." I said as my hearth raced.

"What is it?"

"Well I have been thinking of this for awhile now and well.."

I was caught of by the singing of the birthday song everyone sang.

"_Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Renesmee happy birthday to you._" They sang.

Daddy Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper held a big cake together.

"Blow out the candles princess." said daddy.

I smiled I gently and un willingly let go of Jake towards my Jake, I closed my eyes and made a wish.

The only wish I wanted was to spend my life with Jacob. I blow out my candles people clapped I turned to face Jake hoping he was behind me but I didn't see him.

I bit my lower lip as I felt tears built up in my eyes, Jake had always been behind me ready to give me a hug after a blew out my candles but not this time it seemed like he had just forgotten. Momma and daddy handed out slices to everyone; I walked off looking for Jake.

"Jake?" I called out his name but no answer.

I caught his scent and smiled, I heard his voice near now but he wasn't by himself.

I hid behind a tree and looked over gently and saw Leah with him.

"Jacob forget about that stupid girl she is no good for you!" she yelled.

I wonderer who they where talking about.

"Leah its none of you're business now leave me alone!" Jake growled I had never seen him angry in my life it scared me a bit.

"Jacob you're being a stupid wolf!" She growled back.

"I could be as stupid as I want you don't control me Leah no one does!"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I hoped you would come to you're senses but I guess not. Jacob... Please forget about her please!" she begged

"Don't you see I'm not doing this to hurt you…Jake. I love you."

My hearth stopped beating for a second for that one second my world came crashing down.

I was waiting for Jake to tell her he didn't fell the same fro her but nothing.

It was quite.

_Did they leave_ I though I looked over my eyes widen and built up with tears. Leah's lips where against Jake's he didn't push her away at all it looked like he was kissing her back.

My eyes broke out with tears I walked back but fell on a lose root on the ground.

"What was that?!" Leah yelled out. I got back up and ran as fast as I could back.

Passing everyone from the party.

"Nessie!"Claire yelled out.

But I didn't answer my hearth was broken beyond repair. I slammed the door to my room locking it.

I felt like a part of me had just died and I hated it.


End file.
